


The Haunting of the Losers Club

by PokeeArt



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Elements of Horror, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Time Skips, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeeArt/pseuds/PokeeArt
Summary: Stan frowned, eyebrows scrunching together at her reaction. No one had felt anything when he was near. He glanced around himself and that was when he saw Eddie...Their eyes meet and suddenly Stan was no longer alone.That same month Georgie Denbrough went missing.





	The Haunting of the Losers Club

Stan was the beginning. He walked along the streets, lost and confused but content. He felt no pain and was relieved for the first time in a long time. No one was able to see him. That thought worried him slightly but he was happy to have some quality alone time. He walked down the streets, full of sunshine.  
\- - - - - - -  
Weeks had past quickly. Keeping track of days was hard where Stan was. He often hung between lazily wandering and curious searching. The amount of birds he had been able to see delighted him. They would perch heavy on the branch and he would stare, long and hard, getting as close as possible before the bird sensed him and peeked around cautiously. Once he got close enough to touch the bird’s tail feathers. But birds were smart and followed their instincts. If they sensed danger they looked, if they couldn’t find the danger they left. That’s one thing that lacked the same excitement now that time as passed. No one saw him. Not even the birds.  
\- - - - - - -  
Stan had forgotten how long he had been where he is. He knows it’s Derry. He knows where his house is, where school is, the church and arcade and library. He visited each place often. He was tired of being ignored or not seen. His words not heard here, just like Before. He’s grateful for the long sleeves he wore Before. It gives him a chance to look at his wrists and remember why he belongs here. He wonders if this is punishment.  
\- - - - - - -  
Stan waits outside of the library, watching the people mingle and trot away. The statue he stands next to cast a long, dark shadow down the sidewalk. Stan has no shadow. It’s something he weirdly misses. He watches as two boys bike down the narrow street toward the library. The taller of the boys stands on his pedals and hollers “HI HO SILVER!” before zipping past. Stan smiles when the breeze of the bike rushes toward him, it ruffles his curly hair and he feels warm. His eyes trail after the boys and he wishes he could be seen.  
\- - - - - - -  
He was wandering around when he meets Eddie. It was pure luck that he was walking to the pharmacy that day. He heard the door chime and looked up. A girl with bright red hair stood in the doorway, biting her lip. Stan walked closer and realized who she was. Beverly Marsh. She had definitely grown since the last time he saw her. Her hair was long and streamed down her back. She was much taller than when they were ten and working on a crafts project together. He watched as she inhaled, looking around before shivering and continuing on her way, shopping bag swing from her hand. Stan frowned, eyebrows scrunching together at her reaction. No one had felt anything when he was near. He glanced around himself and that was when he saw Eddie.

Eddie stood in front of the glass windows of the shop across the street. His clothes were bright and colorful. It confused Stan at first before he noticed Eddie’s reflection and gasped. Eddie must have heard him because he turned around. Their eyes meet and suddenly Stan was no longer alone. 

That same month Georgie Denbrough went missing.  
\- - - - - - -  
The curfew really opened the town for Stan and Eddie. They didn’t have the same empty feeling when people didn’t see them or hear them. Together they chatted and walked along the dark streets they normally would avoid. Eddie giggled at Stan’s jokes and often asked questions about birds and books Stan liked, easily keeping conversation with the other lost soul. Stan liked him immensely and considering Eddie was the only person to talk and hear him he was glad they were such good friends.

They often looked for the missing kids at night too. They both felt the sadness and fear from the townspeople. They also cared about the younger kids getting lost or kidnapped, hungry and crying for their parents. Both related on a deeper level, thinking of themselves as these kids when things got hard to deal with. Neither of them thought that a clown was behind it all. Not until they saw It. 

They were walking by the Barrens late at night. Neither felt the need to pretend-sleep since where they were they had plenty of time for anything. Eddie was subdued and spoke quieter than usual. Stan knew then that he was thinking about his mother. Stan reached out and rubbed Eddie’s back at one point and got a shy smile in return. Stan smiled back.

They kept silent as they passed the Barrens. But both heard the creak of a door. Stan paused, ever the curious one. Eddie stuttered to a stop a couple feet ahead. Stan looked around, and didn’t see anything odd. Trees rustled in the soft night breeze and fallen leafs skidded across the ground. No door in sight. Stan crept closer, Eddie slowly moved in behind him.

“We should check out the east end of town, we haven’t been there in awhile.” Eddie reasoned, inching to where Stan was, uncertainty written on his face. Stan took a second to give Eddie a look that explained how dumb of an idea that was. Eddie gave him a dirty look back. 

Somewhere a door creaked again.

“Did you hear that? It sounded like a door opening or something…” Stan mumbled, scanning the open space of the Barrens that he could see through the fence. Eddie whipped his head around anxiously. Stan leaned as close to the fence as he could and squinted. Something was off, he could feel it, but what was it? 

Eddie croaked, “Stan, this doesn’t feel right...We shouldn’t be here.” He moved from foot to foot, breath getting wheezy. 

The door creaked.

“Stan, I’m serious. I feel sick. C’mon.” 

“Just one more second, okay?” Stan stood and curled his fingers through the loops in the fence and tilted his head to the side. 

He saw a shadow where a shadow shouldn’t be. It stretched out, past the fallen leafs and looked strangely like a human. There was a skinny string that curled along the ground and lead to a balloon. Stan gasped and his eyes darted to follow the shadow as it twisted around the trees. 

Eddie opened his mouth to squeak out another nervous blurb but Stan make a quick hand gesture to silence him. Footsteps sounded through the airy Barrens. Eddie suddenly zoomed next to Stan, uncomfortable and fearful. Stan tilted his head further to try and see around the trees. A silver suit glimmered in the moonlight.

The creak of a door echoed far away.

A clown stepped out from behind the trees, his balloon weaving between low hung branches. His shadow slowly grew like ink spilled onto paper. Stan watched, confused and frozen to the spot. He could feel each individual eyelash. His eyes felt like they were vibrating with how hard he was concentrating. A clown. Eddie too was frozen, his hand hanging just above Stan’s shoulder as he spotted the silver suit. 

Neither noticed how close the shadow had gotten to the fence. Far away a door creaked.

The clown stood in the middle of the Barrens, looking at both boys under his hair, hiding his eyes. The balloon danced in the night wind. It’s shadow wrapped around the bottom of the fence. Stan and Eddie stared at the clown, ice for blood. Unknown horror seeping into their brains, a bright warning sign hung high above them. Neither moved.

The shadow worked it way up the rusted fence, slipping around Stan’s feet. The clown’s chin jutted up and suddenly they were eye to eye with the beast. It was Eddie this time who gasped, air zipping out in a jagged breath. Stan just stared. The door creak was no longer an echo, it sounded as if someone flung it open with all their might. The clown’s eyes were orange. 

The shadow jumped and latched onto Stan’s hands, which were still intertwined with the fence. Stan jerked his attention down, the sensation of feeling reserved only for the small touches from Eddie and the breeze. He started shaking and trying to pull his hands from the fence. The shadow continued its creep up the fence and pooled down Stan’s arms.

“Eddie. Eddie. Help, we need to go, Eddie!” Stan shouted, suddenly more panicked than he’d ever felt before, jerking and twisting his arms fruitlessly. Eddie’s mouth bobbed open and closed. He was still looking at the clown. “Eddie!”

Eddie jumped out of his trance and looked over at Stan, eyes growing impossibly wider at the sight of the shadow devouring Stan’s arms. He grabbed at Stan’s shoulders and helped pull. The shadow stretched, sounding like rubber gloves, but didn’t release its grip. Stan started babbling, sweat forming in his underarms and back. Eddie answered in his own fearful chatter. 

Neither noticed that the clown had moved closer.

Stan started screaming and trying to rip his hands free, no longer caring about being careful. His fight-or-flight system had activated and he was ready to fly. Eddie let go of him and rummaged in his fanny pack. After a few tense seconds he whipped out a small handheld flashlight. He clicked it on, the light flickered before going out and both boys breathing picked up. The hairs on Stan’s neck stood on end. He looked up.

The clown was just on the other side of the fence.

It was drooling, slobber dripping down It’s pasty chin and dropping to the ground. The balloon soared so high in the air Stan lost track of it. The silver suit had pom poms. They matched the clown's eyes.

Eddie, not knowing or seeing the clown now five feet or less from them, tapped his flashlight against his palm a couple times until the light stayed on and quickly pointed it at the shadow holding Stan. It burned away like acid, and sounding like a leaky sink. Stan pulled away from the fence so fast he surprised he didn’t fall on his ass. He parted his lips to utter a warning to Eddie but was cut off as the thing started to speak.

“I’d ask if you want to float, but it looks like you already do!” It laughed, voice sounding like a windchime. The melody sweet but sinister. “That’s alright, makes an easy meal for me.” And It lunged, hands grappling the fence, curling through to grab at the boys. Each in turn screamed, but it’s not like anyone heard them. 

Stan was the first to turn and run, he glanced behind him to check on Eddie and see if the clown was following. Eddie had been a few seconds late in running away because the clown had jumped the fence with ease and was reaching one impossibly long inhuman arm out to grab the smaller boy. Stan yelled a squeaky warning, his arms flailing as he ran with all his might. Eddie was not far behind, short legs pumping to catch up with Stan. His face set in determination and nervous sweat trickling down his temples. The clown was right behind them.

Stan hopped the curb and ran to the streetlamps. He glanced quickly behind, Eddie was hot on his tail and the clown bringing up the end. Stan circled the streetlamp and stood under the light. Eddie saw what he was doing and opened his mouth in a silent cry. Darting past the lamp and swerving back to meet with Stan. 

The clown was nowhere to be seen. Both boys stood under the burning light, breath short and adrenalin fading. Neither really knew what to do, and neither knew what was to come.  
\- - - - - - -  
After the clown mishap Stan was hyper cautious at night, but that didn’t stop him from looking for the clown in the day. Eddie, for once, didn’t tag along. Stan would tell Eddie where he would be looking and ask if Eddie wanted to come. The answer had always been a weak no. Stan understood. If he wasn’t so sure that the clown had something to do with the missing children then he too would have dropped it. 

Today he was going to look around the town square, near the library and maybe peek into some shops. He walked and enjoyed the summer breeze. As much as he hated crowds he was glad to see other kids mulling around. He hoped none of them had seen the clown. He turned to walk around the statute when he hear a voice. 

“It w-was a cl-clown, Richie.” 

Stan stopped and listened closer.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you Bill...it’s just...a clown? In your basement? I dunno.” The boy who Stan assumed was Richie spoke, doubt laced through his words. Stan inched closer to the bench the boys were perched on. 

“I-It was th-there! A-a-and so was Guh-Guh-Guh-” The boy who was probably Bill swallowed, his throat clicking before he started again. “So w-was Guh-Georgie.” Stan moved so he stood in front of the bench and observed both boys.

Richie had a messy head of curls and huge coke bottle glasses that magnified his eyes to a cartoonish degree. He was tan and had band-aids scattered all over his limbs. He sat on the back of the bench, elbows on his knees, looking at the other boy with concern and concentration. Stan assumed that maybe they were best friends. He turned his attention to Bill.

Even though the boy had stuttered since Stan had first heard him, he had an air of confidence and determination. An unstoppable force. His was lankier than Richie, his legs stretched out on the sidewalk and arm curled around the armrest. His eyes shone with defiance. Stan felt like his world teetered two feet off. But it seemed like everything was put in alignment. 

“Jeez. Okay, go over it one more time.” Riche sounded out of breath, in disbelief. Bill shot him a dark glare before retelling his story. Stan listened, body tingling when Bill told of the clown crawling out of the water and how his brother’s voice changed to something inhuman. It had to be the same clown but how. 

Stan spoke without thinking, “I’ve seen it too. By the Barrens!” He leaned in excitedly, forgetting that no one could see or hear him. The boys on the bench didn’t react and Stan’s heart sank. He straightened up and lets his indifferent face tumble onto his features. Crying now would be pointless. 

“Fine. There was a clown in your basement. But what makes you think he’s nabbing kids? You sure you didn’t smoke something before bed Billy?” Richie joked but the serious air deflated any humor around them. Bill took a moment to think over the question. Stan held his breath.

“I-It d-d-didn’t feel r-right.” Bill said, eyes focused on the ground. A pause before Richie accepted the answer as fact. Stan was impressed and relieved that someone had felt it too. He couldn’t wait to tell Eddie. 

Stan must have missed a signal because suddenly the two boys started talking about movies they wanted to see this summer and what tv shows were on. Stan stood and listened for a couple more minutes. To gain more intel of course. Bill’s eyes still shone bright.  
\- - - - - - -  
Once catching Eddie up on what he had learned, Stan insisted that Eddie come with him to look around town. And who knows, maybe run into those boys again. Eddie was skeptical but agreed, guilt on his face as he apologized for skipping out on their hangout time. Stan frowned but didn’t say anything. They made their way to the middle part of town, the most populated area. Stan couldn’t find Bill or Richie anywhere and Eddie’s constant ‘is that him?’ didn’t decrease his stress. He suggested that they look around the Quarry or Barrens. Eddie eyed him, doubtful and gave his best puppy eyes. Stan only sweated a little until Eddie dropped the face and agreed. 

They took their time walking to the forest around the Quarry. Eddie didn’t bother to create conversation and Stan was too focussed to care. They heard voices downstream. Stan carefully made his way to follow the voices, feet never touching the water. He could hear Eddie tiptoeing in his footsteps. They came to a small clearing with long grass sprouting around the water's edge. A group of teenage boys were yelling and pushing a smaller, chubbier boy. Stan felt his lip curl in disgust and wished that he could push someone down without fading through them. The chubbier boy looked frantic, eyes darting every which way to find an escape. Eddie watched from behind Stan, peeking around the taller boy. 

One of the uglier teens growled, “What should we do with ‘em, Henry?” The other boys hooted and turned their attention to the stalkiest of the group. He stood, slightly shorter than all the other teen boys, mullet jutting out by his ears, nose covered in pimples and the eyes of a pig. Stan hated him immediately. The pig eyed teen, Henry, stepped over to where the chubbier kid was and sneered.

“I think I’ll show him who runs this town. How’s that sound tits?” The other teen snorted with laughter at the insulting nickname. The chubbier boy’s eyes focused on Henry and while the fear was still there, something else lurked in the pools of green. “Grab him. Hold him still.” The other teen rushed to fulfil orders and snatched the chubbier kid’s arms up in their meaty hands. Henry pulled a knife. Eddie gasped.

Some of the other teens gave each other questioning looks. The kid caught in the teen trap started wriggling and saying he wouldn’t do it again. Henry didn’t care or hear because he leaned in and yanked the chubbier kid’s shirt up to reveal a creamy belly. Stan started forward but stopped when he remembered he wouldn’t be able to do anything but witness. The chubbier boy didn’t make a sound. Lips trembling but shut tight, eyes focused forward, only squirming weakly to get out of the other teens hold. Henry smirked in delight, his eyes dancing with hellfire and black gleam. He jaggedly started to carve the letter H into the poor younger boy’s belly when Eddie gripped Stan’s arm hard, nails biting into flesh.

“We have to do something.” He whispered, still holding himself behind Stan but watching with an anger Stan had never seen on the smaller boy before. 

“What can we do? It’s not like they can hear us, Eddie.” Stan brought up the issue quickly, trying to calculate a possible way they could work around it, his tone downright uncaring in his haste to think of a plan. Eddie simply shot him a frustrated glare before leaping out from his comforting space behind Stan.

He screamed, high and squeaky, “Leave him alone!” No one heard or reacted to the girlish shout and Eddie’s face redden quickly. Stan opened his mouth to placate his friend but his words stopped as he watched, with what felt like in slow motion, Eddie forcefully jerk his foot up out of some nearby water. And instead of the usual foot passing through the liquid with heavy disappointment, it skidded off of Eddie’s sneakers and sprayed into the air between them and the bullies. It was just enough to hit Henry in the side of the head and Stan gaped. Eddie froze, eyes wide and shoulders around his ears.

Henry sputtered, spitting around the dirty river water. He lowered his knife and swiveled his head around, darkness lingering in his gaze. “Who the hell kicked water in my face?!” Henry hisses, chubby kid forgotten for now, the disrespect of one of his gang in the forefront of his mind. “Huh? Which one of you shitbags did it?”

Eddie slowly uncurled his shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief. Stan surged forward to stand beside Eddie, amazement all over his features. While Henry was howling at his followers and the two lost boys too surprised by themselves to notice, the chubbier kid yanked out of the teens hold and bolted down the stream like his pants were on fire. Which they may very well be when Henry saw him book it.

“After him! Catch that little pig!” Henry stutters his long legs into a run and the other teens quickly follow, some making oinking noises as they went, enjoying the chase. 

Stan watches as all the boys kick up water and lets the sun beam around them. He turns to Eddie, amazement all over his features. “How did you do that?”

Eddie ducks his head sheepishly but chances a glance at Stan and sees the curiosity instead of anger he had expected. “I just...got really mad. At what they were doing to that kid. And I was thinking of how my sneakers would have been ruined too and that made me even madder. So I just.” He makes the same jerky motion with his foot again. “And it happened.”

Stan nodded and stared down at the murky water. He had no reflection. “We’ll have to test that more later. Figure out how to do it again.”

Eddie nodded and keep quiet, still surprised and adrenaline fading to tiredness. “Can we go home?”

Stan carefully look around, observing and finally resting his eyes in the wet grass near the edge of the water. “Yeah. Let’s go.”


End file.
